1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to automatic feeding devices and more particularly to automatic fish feeding devices.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention
A significant problem with raising young, first feeding fish of nearly all species is supplying sufficient food to the fish in small amounts at numerous time intervals during the day. Hatcheries frequently do not have either the time, money, or manpower to hand feed fish in this manner, especially on a 24 hour-a-day basis. It has been found that the optimum feeding period for young fish of most species is every four to fifteen minutes. If young fish are not constantly fed small amounts at regular intervals, there can be a significant loss of fish due to starvation. Of the fish that do survive, there are many unevenly sized fish as a result of slow feed training since they have not been trained to feed properly and have been restricted as to weight and size gain during optimum growing stages.
Examples of inventions relating to automatic feeding devices are disclosed in the following patents which were uncovered during a search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 3,022,767 Malek Feb. 27, 1962 3,865,278 Gallati Feb. 11, 1975 4,130,089 Moran Dec. 19, 1978 4,429,660 Olson et al. Feb. 7, 1984 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,767 issued to Malek discloses an automatic fish feeder having a container 43 which is supported by a saddle 42. Gears cause saddle 42 to rotate, as illustrated in FIG. 2, until the dispensing end 51 of canister 43 strikes shaft 23 at point 52 on the canister. The jarring action is sufficient to shake out a measured amount of fish food from apertures 45 arranged at the lower most point of saddle 42, as disclosed on lines 59+, column 3 of Malek.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,278 issued to Gallati discloses a vibratory feeding device which utilizes an electromagnet connected to an AC power supply to generate a vibratory motion to dispense feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,089 issued to Moran discloses an aquarium feeding device which utilizes balancing arms 15 having a feeding bowl 30 at one end and an evaporation cup 35 at the other end. As water evaporates from evaporation cup 35, feed is dispensed into the aquarium, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,660 issued to Olson et al. discloses a water powered fish feeder. A supply of water 72 is used to alternatively fill containers 66, causing alternative rotational movement in two directions of metering rotor 24. Grooves 30 dispense a predetermined amount of food upon each movement of metering rotor 24. Another set of grooves 32 is provided to dispense a different preset amount of food. Stop pin 60 bangs against stop member 62 to cause complete emptying of groove 30.
Consequently, various systems have been shown in the prior art for providing automatic feeding of fish. These systems, however, have been unable to vary the amount of food dispensed over a wide range of volumes with a high degree of accuracy, while simultaneously varying the frequency at which food can be dispensed in a reliable device which is powered by water rather than by electricity.
For example, both Malek and Gallati disclose devices which require the use of electrical power for operation of the fish feeder. In large hatcheries, fish are bred in large tanks embedded in the ground. The use of power cables to operate fish feeders which are disposed adjacent to these large tanks presents a significant hazard of electrical shock to operators. Additional expense may also be incurred to provide electrical timers to operate electrically driven feeders at appropriate intervals.
Although the water driven device disclosed by Olson et al. overcomes many of the disadvantages of electrically driven feeders, Olson et al. does not provide any manner of adjusting the amount of food dispensed over a wide range of volumes. As disclosed in Olson, two sets of grooves, 30, 32 are provided to allow two different preset amounts of food to be dispensed during each dispensing interval. Olson et al. makes no provision for varying the amount of food dispensed, other than the two preset amounts and does not have any provision for adjusting the feeder to accomodate different feed grain sizes. Moreover, the only manner of adjusting the frequency of feeding in Olson et al. is by varying the rate of flow of the supply of water. The frequency of feeding is directly related to the amount of food which the fish are fed, with the exception of the two preset levels which are provided. A high degree of accuracy in the frequency of distributing food typically cannot be provided by simply controlling the supply of water. Additionally, for frequent feedings, a significant amount of water is required to operate a system such as Olson et al. since the amount of water required in container 66 to operate the device remains constant for all feeding frequencies.